Water Way to Go
Internet Season: 2 Episode: 42 Production Number: 215 Writers: Kenn Navarro Warren Graff Rhode Montijo Ken Pontac Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: Internet Season 2 Previous Episode: Shard at Work Next Episode: Out on a Limb "Water Way to Go" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Pop *Cub Featuring Roles *Cro-Marmot Apperance Roles *Generic Tree Friends HTF's Episode Description Sun, water and sand make for a deadly combination during a day at the beach for Pop and Cub! Once again, we had a blast recording this episode. Aubrey Ankrem, voice of Pop, had Kenn rolling on the floor during his voice session. You can see it in the Yellow Rabbit section of "Third Strike". Cro-Marmot also makes a special guest appearance in this episode Plot Its morning at the beach, and Pop and Cub have arrived early for a fun day in the sand. After Pop accidentally drops a large, heavy cooler, Cub grabs a can of soda and tries to drink from it. With nothing coming out of the can, Cub starts biting down on it. Pop takes the can to open it for Cub, but because it was shaken up, soda sprays in Pop's face and the can flies into Cub's face. Pop stares in horror as the can continues fizzing and pushing itself deeper into Cub's face. Later, Cub, despite having two band-aids and a large bruise on his face, happily sips soda from a cup. Pop then comes up to Cub, holding a small shovel and bucket, offering to play. They build a sand castle and Pop buries Cub up to his neck in sand. Pop sees an ice cream truck in the background and goes off to buy a sugary treat. Unfortunately, while he was away, the tide came in. Pop sees Cub's hat floating in the water. Beneath the water, Cub screams in terror. Pop walks right next to Cubs head, but can't see him and walks away. A few seconds later, Cub's face gets hit by a boat. Pop frantically pushes a motorboat into the water, causing the bottom of the boat to scrape the skin off of Cub's face. With a huge chunk of skin hanging off his face, Cub finds the propeller of the boat right in front of him. It slowly starts cutting his face as Pop tries to get it to start. Finally it starts and Pop moves forward, unaware of the pool of blood forming behind the boat. Pop grabs Cub's hat and shouts, "Where are you?!" in panic. Behind him, seagulls start eating Cub's remains that float on the water. Moral "Keep your Head above water!" Deaths *Cub's head is sliced to bits by the propeller on Pop's boat. Goofs #The motor on Pop's boat isn't visible until he is in the boat. #Given the amount of time Cub was underwater, he should have drowned before Pop noticed he was missing. #When Cub's remains are shown, you can see organs from the chest down, his head was only shredded however. Trivia #This episode marks one of the few instances we see Pop without his hat on. #When Pop asks Cub if he'd like some ice cream, Cub responds, "Mm-hmm," much like Pop does when he's satisfied with something. #According to the commentary on the "Thrid Strike" DVD, Ellen Connell voiced Cub when he was underwater, marking this the first time that Cub was voiced by her. Despite this, Cub was voiced by Dana Belben before he was underwater. #This is the only time in the entire series to date, a character has called another character by their name. #The scene where Pop gets ice cream for Cub and himself is later seen in Milk Pong. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes